1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, especially to a cosmetic container that allows a user to see kinds and colors of cosmetics stored in the cosmetic container through a transparent window.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Seeking beauty is part of women's inborn nature. Women apply cosmetics to allow themselves to be in good looks. Common cosmetics can be distinguished into foundation and decorative cosmetics. The foundation includes powder foundation, pressed-powder foundation, face powder, concealer and the like. The decorative cosmetics include eyeliner, eye shadow, blusher, lipstick and the like. The aforementioned cosmetics are stored in cosmetic containers. A conventional cosmetic container comprises a base and a cover. The base has multiple recesses and a hook. The recesses are used for storing the cosmetics. The cover is pivotally mounted on the base, selectively covers the recesses of the base and has an outer surface painted with patterns, a mirror mounted on an inner surface of the cover and a hook corresponding to and selectively engaging the hook of the base. Thus, when a user is to apply makeup, he/she opens the cover of the conventional cosmetic container first, and then uses the cosmetics stored in the recesses of the base while looking at himself/herself in the mirror.
For the convenience of applying and freshening makeup, the cosmetics that are often used are put in cosmetic bags. However, since the mirror is mounted on the cover or the cover is opaque, the user is unable to see kinds or colors of the cosmetics that are stored in the conventional cosmetic container without opening the cover of the conventional cosmetic container. Thus, it is troublesome to find the cosmetic that the user wants. Moreover, the user is unable to open the conventional cosmetic container with only one hand. Therefore, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to apply makeup with the conventional cosmetic container.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cosmetic container with a transparent window to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.